Many entities such as retail establishments and product manufacturers are interested in the shopping activities, behaviors, and/or habits of consumers. Consumer activity related to shopping can be used to correlate product sales with particular shopping behaviors and/or to improve timing or placement of product offerings, product promotions, and/or advertisements. To make use of such information, market analysis entities typically utilize a plurality of statistical tools to study, evaluate, and/or predict market conditions and/or consumer behavior. To implement some such statistical tools, data related to products on the market is stored in searchable databases and/or data structures.